


Tell Me Do You Feel The Same

by rangifertarandus



Category: Calvin Harris (Musician), Ellie Goulding (Musician), I Need Your Love (Song)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, this doesn't even make sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rangifertarandus/pseuds/rangifertarandus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've always been friends and both being famous musicians, writing a song together had just sounded like a great idea. And it was. The song turned out perfect and both their labels and their fans loved it. And it brought them closer. Which is great, but maybe Calvin would have preferred being very close with someone he didn't have a huge crush on and who possibly wasn't in a relationship with a fit actor, thank you very much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me Do You Feel The Same

**Author's Note:**

> So I watched Calvin Harris feat. Ellie Goulding's video for [_I Need Your Love_](www.youtube.com/watch?v=AtKZKl7Bgu0) and those two were too cute together so this is the result. 
> 
> (also, yes! I know he's supposedly dating Rita Ora right now)

He stares as she runs towards him. The sun behind her makes her shape all fuzzy and shiny. "She's gorgeous." It's an involuntary thought. Like an immediate reaction at her presence. He feels his heart skip a beat and wonders how that happened. How did it turn out like that?

They've always been friends and, being both fairly famous musicians, writing a song together had just sounded like a great idea. And it was. The song turned out perfect and both their labels and their fans loved it. And it brought them closer. Which is great, but maybe Calvin would have preferred being very close with someone he didn't have a huge crush on and who, possibly, wasn't in a relationship with a fit actor, thank you very much. 

He had managed to shove this crush in the back of his mind and be normal around her, and answer her midnight drunk texts in a calm and collected manner. He had even managed to not freak out when she had turned up unannounced and uninvited at the same restaurant he and Rita were having dinner at. Making him choke on what, up until then, was a very tasty profiterole. He had later discovered that Rita had called Ellie because she had known she was around there. And of course Rita _knew_ , because she read him like a book and he could do nothing about it. And well, after all, Calvin was FINE. He didn't need to dwell too much on it. She wasn't his. And he could perfectly live with that, as long as she wasn't around him too much that is. And being in international deejay meant that you didn't get much free time to see your friends. So yes, she still wasn't his, but he was safe.

Except now they were in Miami, together, to shoot the video for _I Need Your Love_. And, after seeing them interact so well, Emil, the stupid producer, has decided that they're going to be a couple in it. With kisses and cuddles and seriously, Calvin is not sure he's going to survive this.

♦

She barrels into him, throwing her arms around his neck and he stumbles back a few steps before regaining his balance and wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Hey" he says. And it sounds almost as a question. But Calvin doesn't know what he wants to know. Why are you running? Why are you still in a relationship? Why can't you be mine? Probably all of the above.

She looks up at him, with her tight lipped smile that makes her look like she has a million secrets and she's unsure she wants him to know about them.

"Hi!" she replies cheerfully, burrowing her head in his chest. 

They're like that, they're close, and Calvin really feels like he's going to pass out.

He breathes in, her scent filling his nostrils. What if this stupid crush has got out of hand? Maybe it has and now he's in love with her? What is he going to do?

As his mind fills with apocalyptic scenarios that include him becoming a forty-something blues singer, or him retreating to Mongolia with a yak as his only company, Emil calls them back on set.

Great, more lovey-dovey stuff. 

♦

"Okay guys, this is literally the last scene, you just walk and you catch up with her, then do whatever but _be coupley_ " Emil says, Calvin rolls his eyes. Ellie giggles.

"How many times do you reckon he said _be coupley_ today?" she asks, Calvin chuckles, because the number is incredibly high, probably around 300.

"I don't know but if he repeats it one more time I'm going to quit" he says grinning, she shoots him a sideway glance, biting her lower lip, then smiles and walks on set.

♦

He doesn't really remember clearly what happens then. Sometimes he's still sure he dreamt all of it. It goes pretty much like this:

He catches up with her, a hand snaking behind her back while the other hooks on the side of the lens. He's facing in front of him, smiling bright for the camera, and he feels her turn in his arms.

"I broke up with Jeremy because I might fancy you instead" It's slurred, so quick he almost doesn't notice, barely a whisper. But he can feel himself frown and turn towards her. That's got to be a dream.

He hears Emil in the distance, shouting something that sounds a lot like "perfect now kiss", as he's lost in his thoughts. She staring up at him, inching closer almost imperceptibly. He takes a breath before fitting his lips on hers. It's brief and they break away quickly and he smiles and he doesn't even know why and it's suddenly a wrap and he's ushered away. 

♦

The kiss plays and replays in his mind as he walks back towards his hotel room. He's shocked, he's worried, he's confused. He doesn't know if Ellie's words were real or if he just imagined them. But he really wants them to be real. Like, he wants it _so_ much. He mutters a mantra of " _please please please_ " as he turns the corner and then stops dead in his track.

She's there. She's sitting down, on the floor, her back on his door and her legs folded under her chin. She almost looks like a little kid. His heart threatens to run away as he approaches her.

"Hi" he whispers. She looks up and bites her lower lip, as if to keep herself from smiling.

"Hi" she says, before lowering her gaze again.

He sits down then, next to her. His brain is still reciting his mantra of " _please please please_ " when she leans her head on his shoulder.

"I was serious earlier" she simply says. Calvin is sure his heart has packed its stuff and moved out of his chest permanently, because he can't feel it anymore and he feels incredibly dizzy.

"What" he says. It doesn't even have an intonation or anything. He doesn't know if it's a question or a statement. He's completely out of it. She lets out a giggle.

"About Jeremy you know?" she explains. And Calvin knows. Of course he knows. He's been dreaming about it for months. But he can't seem to understand how that could happen. How is that even possible? She's perfect, she's beautiful, she's talented, she's funny, she's Ellie Goulding. And he, he's just Calvin, he's just a friend to whom she sends funny texts at three in the morning while on tour. 

"El-" he begins, he doesn't even know what he wants to say. But she lifts her head and stares up at him, a small smile playing on her lips, as he slowly loses his ability to form coherent thoughts in his brain, and his mind fills with "perfect" and "want".

"I like _you_ , I really do. I have for a while actually." she says. Her smile unfaltering. He gulps down a lump. He's pretty sure there was no actual lump in his throat, but whatever. His brain freezes as he inches closer to her face. Her smile widens as their noses touch.

"I like you too" is what he wanted to say, but probably "I… like… same" is what actually came out of his mouth, because his brain clearly joined his heart and they both moved out and relocated somewhere close to his feet. She's lets out a breathy laugh. Yep, he clearly blabbered without making sense, judging from her reaction. She doesn't seem to care about his lack of grammar skills, tho. One of her arms snakes around his neck, her fingers are grazing his hairline and that is enough to send a stream of shivers down his spine. He needs help.

"You're gorgeous" Calvin suddenly breathes out. And, this time, he must have got it right, because Ellie grins and finally, _finally_ , crashes her lips against his. 

It shouldn't really be anything new , after they spent the whole weekend cuddling and kissing and _being coupley_ , but it's something more. Something more private. Something completely theirs. 

He wraps his arms around her, pulling her close. She parts her lips as his tongue slips in, dancing with hers and tasting her, and Calvin never felt better in his own life.

He lifts her and works some magic as he pulls her down on him, so that she's straddling his tighs. He mentally pats his own shoulder when he realises he accomplished this whole manoeuvre without stopping kissing her and licking into her mouth. He dismisses the thought as he starts to lose himself in the feeling of her body pressed to his and their tongues moving together.

And everything comes down to a single " _this is perfect"_   murmured against her lips. He's so gone.

It's only later, tho, after their almost-shag in an hotel corridor gets interrupted by a cleaning lady who runs away horrified. After they decide to finally go inside and struggle with the keycard for a good ten minutes while giggling and stealing kisses. After Calvin takes off all Ellie's clothes, slowly, kissing a path down her perfect, small body. After she does the same to him and nibbles at his collarbones, and he makes fun of her because she's so tiny. After he hears her cry out his name while he presses his dick inside her, and then he feels her body tense up and shake under him. After he wakes up, the following morning, hungry as hell because they couldn't be bothered with food when they were too busy having a round two, and he has her soft weight on his chest and her smell in his head. It's after all this that he finally realises. 

_She's finally his_.

And a smile spreads on his face because he's been waiting for so long.


End file.
